


Close your eyes

by StilesSubs



Series: You're mine, Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bestiality, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesSubs/pseuds/StilesSubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles spends a weekend at Theo's house</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>‘If you text me your address I can pick you up around 7.’</p>
<p>And then, before Stiles even had the time to answer, came another text.</p>
<p>‘And Stiles? Wear the plug.’</p>
<p>Stiles blushed, quickly looking around to check that no one was around to read over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Stiles quickly texted back with his address before going back to his essay, hurrying through the last few paragraphs before submitting it and packing up his things. He needed to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday - You busy tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another part of Stiles and Theo's sexy adventures. Please read the tags, there are some new kinks in this, and there will be more in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please don't take this as accurate representation of a BDSM relationship, because oh boy, it is not. 
> 
> Also, this is not beta read, and I've got to say, I've only down a few read-throughs myself, so there are probably some typos. This is written purely for the kinks - I'm not trying to win any awards for best fic with this.
> 
> The warnings are explained in the end notes.

Stiles was at the library, finishing up an essay, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out without looking away from his computer and unlocked his phone. Finally looking down he saw that he had a new text from Theo.

It had been a few weeks since Stiles woke up in Theo’s apartment with no recollection of how he got there. Since then, they had exchanged some texts but Stiles hadn’t seen him again.

‘You busy tonight?’ the text read.

Stiles looked back at his computer screen, estimating that he would probably be done within the next hour.

‘No, why?’ he wrote back.

He put his phone on the table next to his notebook, going back to his essay, but it didn’t take long until it was buzzing again.

‘You want to get dinner?’

Stiles smiled a little reading the text. He wasn’t sure what he thought of Theo yet, but the fact that he wanted to go on an actual date instead of just getting laid was a definite plus.

‘Sure, when and where?’

The response came immediately.

‘If you text me your address I can pick you up around 7.’

And then, before Stiles even had the time to answer, came another text.

‘And Stiles? Wear the plug.’

Stiles blushed, quickly looking around to check that no one was around to read over his shoulder.

Stiles quickly texted back with his address before going back to his essay, hurrying through the last few paragraphs before submitting it and packing up his things. He needed to get home.

***

A few minutes before 7, Stiles was nervously pacing around his room. He was wearing a simple outfit – jeans and a grey button down shirt – and waiting for Theo to text him that he was outside. As Theo had requested, he was also wearing the vibrating buttplug Theo had given him.

It felt strange, walking around with a buttplug when he knew he was going on a date. Theo didn’t give him too much time to worry though, because just when he was starting to think about taking the plug out, Theo texted him to tell him he was outside.

Taking a final deep breath, Stiles grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and left the apartment.

Outside, he spotted Theo’s car and got into the passenger seat.

Theo leaned over and pulled Stiles into a quick kiss. “Are you wearing it?” Was what he asked when he pulled back from the kiss.

Stiles nodded, face heating up at the question.

“Good boy,” Theo said with a smile.

Stiles put on his seatbelt and Theo started driving. Sitting in the passenger seat, Stiles could feel the plug pressing against his inner walls.

They drove in silence for about ten minutes before Theo pulled up outside a diner. Stiles smiled. “Oh yeah, I could definitely go for a burger and some curly fries right now,” he said.

Theo looked over at Stiles, cutting the engine and pulling the keys out of the ignition. “I guess I made a good choice then,” he said.

They got out of the car and walked together into the diner, Theo with a hand on Stiles’ lower back, guiding him towards a booth in the back.

They spent a few minutes looking at the menus before a waitress came over to their table.

“What can I get you tonight?” she asked with a smile, notebook in one hand and pen in the other. She looked at Theo.  

“I’ll have the chicken burger with a salad on the side and a vanilla milkshake,” he said, and then, without missing a beat nodded towards Stiles and said, “And he’ll have the cheeseburger with curly fries and a diet coke.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but the waitress was already grabbing their menus and walking away.

Theo stared at him, eyebrows raised, as if daring Stiles to protest.

Stiles looked down at the table in front of him, blushing.

The awkwardness quickly disappeared as they started talking. Stiles learned that Theo was a personal trainer at a local gym, and Theo asked Stiles about the degree Stiles was currently getting in history.

The waitress returned with their drinks, and soon after that with their food. Just as she was setting Stiles’ food down in front of him Stiles saw Theo’s hand disappear into his pocket and seconds later the plug in his ass started vibrating harshly. Stiles choked on air, getting a worried look from their waitress.

“Are you okay?” the waitress asked slowly, seeing the strange grimace on his face.

“Yeah, Stiles, you look a bit sick. Are you okay, babe?” Theo asked, faking worry.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep his face neutral even as his cock was quickly hardening. He nodded, eyes still closed. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he promised, opening his eyes and smiling tightly at the waitress. She didn’t seem to totally believe him, but she walked away.

Once she was out of earshot Stiles shot a dirty look at Theo.

“What the fuck, Theo?” he asked, voice strangled as the vibrations rocked through his body.

Theo took a sip of his milkshake, staring innocently at Stiles.

“Why did you think I asked you to wear it?” he asked, and Stiles looked away, silent.

“Now, don’t make a fuss and eat your food,” he continued. Stiles wanted to argue, but didn’t see the point.

He started eating his burger, trying to ignore the pulsing vibrations hitting his prostate. He was painfully hard now, steadily leaking precome, making his underwear sticky. At one point, Theo’s hand disappeared again, and seconds later the vibrations turned up. Stiles let out a loud groan, gaining the attention of their waitress and a few other people in the diner.

Stiles blushed heavily, looking down at the last of his food. Theo smirked at him from the other side of the booth. He leaned forward, towards Stiles. “If you can come untouched I’ll let you have a reward later,” he said quietly before turning the vibrations up another level.

Stiles groaned again, quietly this time, grinding his hips down into the seat, trying to be discreet about it. He was breathing harshly, trying to get that last bit of friction to get over the edge. He knew he must look strange – face red, breathing heavily, moving his hips – but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He was so close.

“Theo,” he moaned, breathlessly enough that only Theo could hear.

“Come on, baby, come for me,” Theo whispered back, and turned the vibrations up a final level.

With the intensity of the vibrations reaching a new level, Stiles finally tumbled over the edge, coming in his underwear like a teenager.

Theo looked pleased as he reached into his pocket again and turned the vibrations off.

They finished their meal in silence and Theo quickly asked for the bill. Walking out of the diner in come-soaked underwear was awkward to say the least, but somehow Stiles made it back to Theo’s car.

Instead of unlocking it and getting in, Theo led Stiles to the front of the car and pushed him over the hood.

“Theo,” Stiles hissed as Theo started undoing Stiles’ jeans. “What are you doing? Someone could see us.”

“Don’t worry about it, baby, as long as you keep quiet no one will even think to look over here.” Theo pulled Stiles’ jeans and underwear down to his knees before reaching up and pushing his shirt up, revealing his bare back. Once he had the clothes out of the way, Theo reached down and pulled the plug out of his ass.

Stiles clenched down around nothing, his body confused at being empty for the first time in hours. He didn’t stay that way for long however, only for the time it took Theo to get his cock out of his pants and wet with spit.

He showed in, quickly building up to a punishing rhythm. Stiles cried out at the impact, and Theo reached around and shoved something in his mouth. “There,” he said, “Now you can practice your cocksucking skills.” It was the plug, Stiles realized, grimacing at the taste. He tried to spit it out, but Theo held it inside with his hand, forcing Stiles to suck on the rubber.

Theo’s pace sped up again, hips moving like a jackhammer in and out of Stiles’ hole. He was still sensitive from his orgasm inside the diner, but he was just starting to get hard again when Theo slammed in for the last time and came.

He stayed plastered to Stiles’ back while he came down for his orgasm, panting harshly into his ear. Stiles, still sucking on the plug, felt it as Theo pulled out and his come immediately began sliding out.

Theo pulled the plug out of Stiles’ mouth and immediately shoved it back into Stiles’ ass.

“There, wouldn’t want you to lose any of that nice, hot come,” Theo said, patting Stiles’ ass lightly before straightening up and tucking himself back into his pants.

Leaving Stiles to get dressed on his own, Theo unlocked the car with a click and slid into the driver’s seat.

Stiles hurried to pull his underwear and pants up before being seen and got into the passenger seat, pants still undone. He felt wrecked, and was sure he looked it as well. Theo, however, looked like he had barely broken a sweat, not even a hair out of place.

Stiles felt dirty where he sat, like he was only a convenient hole for Theo to bend over and fuck whenever he wanted to get off. Biting his lip, he put on his seatbelt and looked out the window.

“Hey,” Theo said. Stiles looked over at him. “I just figured that we should even things out a bit.” He shrugged. “Since you already got to come once inside the diner and all.” Stiles looked away again, blushing, and Theo smirked at the humiliated boy. He started the car and drove them in the direction of his apartment.

***

When Theo opened the door to his apartment, the first thing Stiles noticed was the massive dog wagging his tail and barking excitedly.

“You have a dog?” Stiles asked, barely getting the question out before Theo had him slammed up against the now closed door, silencing him with a kiss.

“Uh, yeah,” Theo said when he pulled away, kissing his way down Stiles’ neck. “That’s Rufus. I guess I didn’t really introduce the two of you the last time you were here.” Theo grabbed a hold of Stiles’ arms and held them above his head, moving back to kiss his mouth again.

“But then again, you were pretty out of it,” Theo smirked. Stiles blushed, struggling weakly against Theo’s hold on his arms.

Theo pressed a final kiss against the side of Stiles’ mouth before letting his arms go. Stiles moved to walk past him and jumped when Theo brought a hand down to slap his ass harshly.

“Get your ass into the shower, baby, you’re dirty,” Theo said, giving Stiles a light push towards the bathroom door. “I want you naked and kneeling in the shower when I get there.”

Stiles looked back over his shoulder and nodded at Theo.

“Good boy.”

Stiles blushed again.

Once the bathroom door shut behind him, Theo knelt down and greeted Rufus. “Don’t worry Rufe, you’ll get to play with him later.”

Theo got a sharp bark in return.

***

Theo gave Stiles a few minutes before joining him in the bathroom. He was just where he had told him to be – kneeling in the shower, clothes folded neatly next to the sink.

He took his time getting undressed, never removing his eyes from the kneeling boy in front of him. It was so beautiful, seeing him submit to Theo, even when he didn’t know what was coming. Had he known what Theo had planned, he probably wouldn’t have gone without a fight. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

Theo finally removed his boxers and stepped into the shower with Stiles, closing the shower curtain behind them.

“Are you ready for a nice, hot shower, baby?” Theo asked, smirking as he held his half hard cock in his hand.

Stiles nodded. “Close your eyes.” Stiles obeyed, not sure what was going to happen.

Once Theo was sure Stiles’ eyes were closed, he let go of his bladder, letting urine hit Stiles’ hair and back, dripping down the front of his face.

“Th – Theo?” Stiles asked cautiously. “What are you doing?” He could no doubt smell the pungent stench of urine, and as he talked he probably got a few drops in his mouth as well.

Theo didn’t answer until he was done peeing, and to his delight, Stiles didn’t try to move away from the stream bathing him in piss.

“I’m marking my territory,” Theo said smugly, shaking off the last few drops of urine and drying the head of his dick in Stiles’ hair.

“What?” Stiles asked, voice choked.

Theo grabbed onto Stiles’ piss soaked hair, dragging his head up to face him. Stiles blinked his eyes open and looked up at Theo. “You’re mine, Stiles,” he said. “And I can do whatever I want to your body, even shower you in my piss if I want to.”

Stiles looked up at him through wet eyes. No one had ever talked to him like this before, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

“Now let’s get you cleaned up. You’re so dirty, baby. Such a dirty little slut for me.”

Stiles shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks and mixing with the drying urine there.

“No? You didn’t come in your pants just a few hours ago? You didn’t let me fuck you over my car just after that? Where anyone could see? You don’t have my come plugged up in your ass? If that’s not a dirty little boy, then I don’t know what is.”

Not getting an answer from Stiles, Theo turned the shower on and started washing his hair, ignoring the boy kneeling at his feet for now. Once his hair was washed, he moved on to his body, lathering soap up in his hands and washing his upper body.

“How about you clean my cock with your mouth, baby?” Theo suggested, holding his dick up as Stiles turned around to face Theo. He didn’t say anything but leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Theo’s cock, licking and sucking the half-hard shaft, quickly hardening in his mouth.

Once he had finished cleaning himself, he looked down at the boy sucking his now hard cock. “I guess I should get you cleaned up as well. I mean, it would be nice to have some clean hair to hold on to as I fuck your face.”

Unhooking the showerhead from the wall, Theo directed the warm water down over Stiles’ head. Stiles kept sucking Theo’s cock even as Theo washed his hair, pulling his head up and down on his dick.

Stiles gagged around the cock in his throat, eyes watering. Once his hair was clean, Theo grabbed on with both hands and fucked into Stiles’ mouth until he came forcefully down his throat.

Stiles coughed when Theo finally pulled out, spitting onto the shower floor. “Stand up and face the wall,” Theo ordered.

Stiles got up, legs shaky after kneeling on the hard floor for so long, and braced his hands against the wall. Theo got behind him and pulled the plug out. “I think we better get you cleaned out down here as well.”

Pushing the plug into Stiles mouth again, Theo grabbed the showerhead and unscrewed the hose from the head. Kicking Stiles’ leg wider, Theo held the hose, still spraying water, and quickly pushed it inside Stiles’ open hole. He held it there for a few seconds, ignoring the distressed noises coming from Stiles’ mouth, and then removed it, letting the water and come rush out of him. He repeated the process three more times before turning the water off and fucking three fingers into Stiles’ wet hole.

“Looks clean,” Theo grinned, fucking his fingers in and out a few times before pulling them out all the way. He removed the plug from Stiles’ mouth, and when they exited the shower, he left it in the bathroom. He’d clean it later.

***

Once they were out of the shower and dry, Theo led Stiles back to the bedroom and onto the bed on his front. “Stay there,” Theo said softly before going over to his closet and opening it.

He returned a few moments later, dropping a few objects on the bed next to Stiles’ legs. Grabbing his ankles, Theo spread them. He let go of one ankle and reached for one of the things he had brought out of the closet. From where Stiles was on the bed he could see it was a metal bar with cuffs attached on either end – a spreader bar.

Theo attached the cuffs to Stiles’ ankles, leaving him spread open on the bed. Next, he grabbed Stiles’ arms and tied his wrists together behind his back. Stiles pulled on the ropes, testing them, but they didn’t give.

Finally, Theo grabbed a piece of black cloth and tied it around Stiles’ head, covering his eyes.

“I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise,” Theo said jokingly, thinking that the real surprise wouldn’t come until the morning.

“Now,” Theo continued. “I might need some time before I’m ready to go again, but I wouldn’t want that to spoil your night of fun, so I got you a new toy to play with.” He picked up the last object and held it in his hand. It was a thick, blue vibrator he had ordered online. It had ten different settings, and Theo wanted to try them all of Stiles.

He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and coated the toy. Spreading Stiles’ cheek with one hand, Stiles poured some of the lube directly into his open hole. Stiles’ body jerked at the cold, and he opened his mouth in a whine.

Theo chuckled. “Sorry babe,” he said. “Just want to make sure you’re lubed up well enough for this.”

“What’s this?” Stiles asked cautiously.

Instead of answering, Theo put the head of the toy up against Stiles’ hole, pushing it inside. Stiles groaned at the stretch, trying to close his legs despite the spreader bar. Theo didn’t stop, just kept pushing until only the base was visible between Stiles’ cheeks, bright blue against pale white skin.

He pulled it out slowly, only to push it back in forcefully. Stiles gasped at the quick intrusion, clenching down hard around the toy, feeling every fake plastic vein as it dragged against his rim.

His cock was rapidly filling with blood as Theo kept fucking it in and out of him. He was caught between fucking back against the dildo and grinding down against the sheets.

Just when he was about to come, Theo stopped moving the toy, letting it rest deep inside Stiles’ ass. Stiles let out a frustrated moan, shaking his head against the sheets.

Then, Theo turned on the vibrations on the lowest level. It wasn’t enough to push him over the edge, but it was enough to keep him there. Desperate to come, Stiles fucked his hips down into the sheets, rubbing his dick against the soft material.

Before he could reach the climax however, Theo grabbed his hips and pulled him up onto his knees, leaving him in an awkward position with his ankles spread apart. “Oh no, baby,” Theo said with a chuckle. “You don’t get to come yet. First, we’re going to work our way through all the settings on this vibrator, and then I’m going to fuck you.”

“So now, let’s move on to the second setting.” Theo turned the vibrator up one notch, and sat back to enjoy the show that was the quivering, moaning mess of a boy in front of him.

For Stiles, it felt like the whole process took hours. He lost count somewhere around the fifth level. By the time they got to the last setting, he was shivering and sweating like hell, more desperate to come than he had been in his entire life. A quiet plea of ‘please, please, please’ had been going on for the last two levels. Theo’s only respond was “Almost there, baby, then you’ll get my cock.”

So when they finally reached the tenth level, Theo let it buzz there for a few minutes, enjoying the pleads of the desperate boy, before finally turning it off and pulling it out. The front of Stiles’ blindfold was wet with tears.

Not giving him any chance to calm down, Theo lubed up his dick and showed into the wet, waiting hole in front of him. Leaning down, Theo whispered in Stiles’ ear. “Come whenever you want, babe.”

It didn’t take more than a little brush to Stiles’ prostate and then he was coming, exploding all over the sheets underneath him.

Theo sped up inside him, making sure to hit Stiles’ prostate as accurately as possible, sending jolts of pained pleasure through Stiles’ oversensitive body. He kept the pace going until finally he fucked in as deep as he could get, collapsing over Stiles’ back as he breathed harshly.

Theo didn’t pull out, and he didn’t get off Stiles, just laid there, on top of him.

“I think maybe it’s time for a nap,” Theo said. “I mean, you must be pretty tired from all this, and I can’t think of any better way to spend the night than with my cock buried in your slutty ass.”

Stiles whimpered at Theo’s words, but didn’t protest. He knew it wouldn’t do any good, and it’s not like there was anything he could do with the way he was tied up. And besides, Theo was right – he was exhausted. Even with his arms tied behind his back and his legs spread open, he was on the brink of falling asleep. So he didn’t fight it – just let himself be dragged down into unconsciousness with Theo’s soft dick still buried in his ass.


	2. Saturday - What is going on in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Stiles woke up, it was to Theo fucking him. His arms and legs were untied, but the blindfold was still in place. Theo was panting harshly, holding Stiles’ wrists above his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than the first one, so sorry about that.  
> New warning for this chapter: Bestiality  
> I'd just like to once again remind everyone that this is not a healthy relationship and no one should ever do what Theo is doing to Stiles.

The first time Stiles woke up, it was to Theo fucking him. His arms and legs were untied, but the blindfold was still in place. Theo was panting harshly, holding Stiles’ wrists above his head.

“Theo?” Stiles asked, voice rough with sleep, lifting his head off the bed.

Theo didn’t slow down his pace, but pressed an insistent hand to get back of Stiles’ head, pushing him back down. “Shh, it’s not even 6 am yet,” he said. “I just needed to fuck your tight ass for a while. Go back to sleep, babe.”

Stiles dropped his head back down to the pillow and waited for Theo to finish, coming inside him for the umpteenth time. Once he did, draping himself over Stiles’ back again, Stiles fell back asleep.

***

The next time Stiles woke up, he was cold. The blankets were gone, there was a breeze coming in from the window, and there was a warm and wet tongue at his hole.

“Theo?” Stiles asked groggily, still half asleep.

He didn’t get an answer, but the tongue kept moving, licking him. Stiles felt his dick begin to harden at the stimulation.

“Theo?” he tried again, pulling himself away.

All he got was a soft growl and the tongue driving back into him. The tongue was broad and rough, Stiles realized. Nothing like Theo’s.

“Th – Theo?”

Still no response.

Dread started pooling in Stiles’ stomach. He pushed himself up unto his hands and knees, moving to pull away. He didn’t get far however, before there was a heavy body on his back, paws wrapped around his waist, humping into his ass.

“Rufus?” Stiles asked frantically.

He tried to get away again, but Rufus dug his paws in, holding him down into the bed. Stiles was shaking, crying out as Rufus thrust his hips against his ass, not finding his hole. 

Stiles yelled Theo’s name, but no one came to help him. He hoped Rufus would just give up and walk away, but he had no such luck.

After a few minutes of frantic thrusting, Rufus finally found Stiles’ hole and drove into it. Stiles groaned loudly at the feeling of the thin, hot dick inside him. He was being fucked by a dog.

Stiles’ breath hitched on a sob, tears staining the blindfold and running down his face as Rufus fucked him hard. Stiles could feel his breath on the back of his neck, drool dripping down onto his body.

To his horror, Stiles discovered that he was still hard. The fact that he was being fucked by a dog didn’t seem to bother his dick, which was painfully hard and leaking. He felt like he was on the brink of an orgasm, pleasure running through his veins. At the same time, he was desperately trying not to come.

The pleasure won, and he came hard onto the sheets below him, already wet with sweat. Stiles collapsed down onto his elbows as he came down from his orgasm, Rufus still fucking into him hard.

After what felt like an eternity, Rufus’ thrusts seemed to change. He went slower and harder, and it felt almost like his dick was growing inside Stiles’ ass. Fuck. Stiles had read about this. About how a dog would create a knot to keep the come inside. To breed his bitch.

It kept growing until it was pulling harshly at Stiles’ rim with every thrust in and out. Stiles cried out as Rufus pushed it back in for a final time, locking his dick inside before he started coming inside Stiles.

Stiles cried at the warm stream of come inside him as Rufus climbed off and turned around until they were standing ass to ass on the bed. If it wasn’t for the knot, Stiles would have taken this opportunity to get away, but as it was, all he could do was stand there as tears dripped down his face, unable to see because he was still wearing the stupid blindfold Theo had put on him the night before.

There was no one there to stop him from taking it off, as Theo seemingly wasn’t anywhere close, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see what was happening to him. With the blindfold on, he could almost pretend he hadn’t just been fucked to orgasm by a dog.

It felt like an eternity that he stayed there, blindfolded and crying on the bed as Rufus kept coming.

And then, he heard it. The sound of the front door opening. Someone walking inside, closing the door again.

“Theo?” Stiles cried out weakly, turning his head in the direction of the bedroom door as steps approached.

***

Theo left the door to the bedroom open as he left. Passing Rufus, he ran a hand over his head and said: “You know what to do.”

He watched as Rufus entered the bedroom, jumped onto the bed and started licking Stiles. He watched as Stiles woke up, groggy and blindfolded, to being rimmed by Theo’s dog. He watched as he figured it out. As he tried to get away, realizing it was too late.

He watched Stiles get fucked hard. He watched as he came. He watched as he cried. As he cried out for Theo. He watched as Rufus knotted him, and that’s when he decided to make his move. He had done this so many times by now that it came natural to him.

He walked quietly over to the front door and opened it, slamming it shut after a few seconds.

“Theo?” Stiles asked tearfully from the bedroom, and Theo couldn’t suppress his smile.

He approached the bedroom door where he had been standing just a few moments before, and gasped softly at the familiar sight in front of him.

Stiles sobbed, heaving sobs that ran through his entire body.

“Stiles?” Theo asked, making himself sound shocked.

“Theo?” Stiles cried again, head turning towards where Theo was standing.

“What is going on in here?” Theo asked, moving towards the bed and sitting down on the edge next to Stiles’ head.

Stiles shook his head, still crying harshly.

Running a hand through Stiles’ hair he untied the blindfold from the back of his head, pulling it away and lifting Stiles’ head with a loose grip on his hair. His eyes were wet and unfocused.

Theo looked past him to the mess on the sheets underneath him. “Looks like you had a good time with Rufus while I was out, huh?” Theo asked, smirking down at the shivering boy.

Stiles closed his eyes, shaking his head again.

“Oh, baby, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I already knew what a slut you are. You don’t have to hide from me. You could have just told me if you wanted to play with Rufus.”

Stiles whimpered.

“Open your eyes, Stiles,” Theo commanded.

Stiles did. “Good boy,” Theo said, just to watch Stiles shudder. “Now, you’ll probably be stuck there for a while as Rufus needs to unload all that nice, warm come into his bitch, so how about I help distract you, hm?”

Stiles stared up at him for a few seconds before nodding slowly, as much as he could with Theo’s hand still holding his hair.

Theo smiled, reaching down with his free hand to pull his hard dick out of his pants. “Open your mouth,” he said. Stiles obeyed, and Theo immediately brought his head down to his dick, fucking up into the wet cavern that is Stiles’ mouth.

Theo loved how agreeable Stiles was. That despite the fact that he was clearly uncomfortable with a lot, if not most of what Theo did to him, he still let it happen. He let Theo manipulate him. Let him use him. Mold him. Train him. Theo had had many pets over the years, but Stiles was quickly growing to be his favorite.

As he fucked up into his mouth, he thought about all the great things he could do to this boy. He could keep him for years, and never get tired of him.

He listened to the boy’s gags, fucking into his throat again and again until pulling out and coming all over his face. Stiles gasped in air, come dripping down the side of his face, tangling in his eyelashes, dripping into his mouth.

A few minutes later, Rufus pulled out and left the room. Theo immediately pushed Stiles’ shoulders down into the mattress. “Keep your ass up,” he said, and stood up, going over to his closet.

He came back with a thick plug which he promptly pushed into Stiles’ twitching hole. He patted the boy’s ass and said with a grin: “There. Now, let’s get you some breakfast.”

Stiles pushed back up on his hands and knees, shaking his head. “No,” he said, voice rough and shaky. “No, I – I need to get home – Scott will – Scott will get worried. I should – I should leave.”

Theo smiled and pulled Stiles’ phone out of his pocket.

“Don’t worry, Stiles, I’ve already taken care of it,” he said, holding his unlocked phone in front of his face so he could read the texts there.

_‘I’m staying at Theo’s place this weekend. See you Sunday night.’_

And Scott’s reply.

_‘Okay, have fun, dude.’_

“You get to stay here all weekend, babe, isn’t that great?” Theo grinned. Stiles was staring at the phone screen, shocked.

“Now get your butt out of bed. I have plans for us today, and I can’t have you staying in here sleeping all day.”

***

Theo’s plans turned out to include fucking Stiles in every room of his apartment, over as many different surfaces and types of furniture as possible, always keeping the mixture of Theo and Rufus’ come plugged up inside Stiles afterwards.

A few hours later, Theo sat down in an armchair in his living room, and he had Stiles kneeling between his legs, on his hands and knees.

Theo was fully clothed, only his jeans open and his boxers pulled down enough to free his dick. Stiles was naked, except for the plug pressing between his cheeks.

Stiles knew what Theo expected of him, and it only took a small nod for Stiles to wrap his lips around Theo’s dick and begin sucking. He kept his hands on the ground as he bobbed up and down his cock, licking the slit and running his tongue over the sensitive veins.

After a few minutes of this, Theo put a hand on the back of Stiles’ head – not doing anything, just resting it there as Stiles sucked – and leaned forward to pull the plug out of Stiles’ ass roughly. Moving forward caused Stiles to be pushed further down on Theo, choking as the dick hit the back of his throat.

As the plug disappeared, Stiles instinctually clenched down around nothing as cold air hit his rim. Theo put the soiled plug down on the coffee table – he’d get Stiles to clean it later – and let out a loud whistle before leaning back and letting Stiles get back to work, hand still resting on the back of his head.

Moments later, Stiles heard the click clack sound of Rufus’ nails hitting the hardwood floor as he approached. Stiles froze, looking up at Theo with panicked eyes as he went to pull off.

Theo tightened his hold on the back of Stiles’ head, holding him down. He shook his head, smirking. “Don’t worry Stiles. You’ve already taken him once, and you seemed to love that. I just want to make sure you’re getting all the cock your slutty ass needs.”

Stiles shook his head as much as he could with his mouth stuffed with Theo’s dick, but Theo didn’t let go. Instead, he started pulling Stiles’ head up and down, choking him.

Rufus was right behind him now, sniffing and licking at the mess of come that was leaking out of Stiles’ hole. Stiles was staring up at Theo, eyes wet, but Theo wasn’t affected.

He snapped his fingers, getting Rufus’ attention. “Up, boy,” he said, and Stiles froze again. “Mount your bitch.”

Rufus got the message, jumping onto Stiles’ back and wrapping his paws around his middle. This time, it only took a few tries before he found his hole and started fucking in roughly.

The fast thrusts pushed him forward onto Theo’s dick, choking him with every thrust. Theo moaned at the sight in front of him, pulling harder on Stiles’ hair and pulling him down to take more of his dick, feeling the way his throat spasmed when he choked.

Stiles felt like nothing more than a toy. Like he was just two holes made to be used for other’s pleasure. Tears were streaming silently down his face as he was fucked from both ends.  

When Rufus knotted Stiles again, plugging him up and turning to stand ass to ass with the boy, Theo stared down at Stiles’ wet face and came hard in his mouth, come hitting the back of Stiles’ throat.

When Stiles tried to pull off Theo’s soft cock, Theo held him down firmly. “It’s not like you’re gonna go anywhere anytime soon, so you might as well stay and warm my cock in that tight little mouth of yours,” he said, and Stiles blushed, but obediently stayed where he was.

***

A while later, Rufus’ knot shrunk and he pulled out roughly, with no regard for Stiles. He let out a moan of pain, muffled by Theo’s soft cock in his mouth.

Once Rufus was gone, Theo was quick to pick up the discarded plug and push it back into Stiles’ loose ass.

Once that was done, Theo ran his hand through Stiles’ hair, petting him. “You’re such a good boy,” he said. “Such a good bitch for me and Rufus, taking our cocks so well.”

Stiles stayed kneeling in between Theo’s legs, leaning against one of his knees, eyes drooping as Theo pet him. Theo was watching him with hungry eyes.

“Maybe I should just keep you like this.”

Stiles looked up, squinting up at Theo.

“It’s been so long since Rufus has gotten any. It would be cruel to not let him have you now that he’s fucked you. He knows his place in the pack, and he knows that yours is under him.”

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but Theo kept talking, as if to himself. “Don’t worry, I’ll still let you sleep in my bed, but I want you open and ready to take both me and Rufus from now on. You’ll be our little pack bitch.”

Stiles trembled, silent where he sat between Theo’s legs. “Maybe we should set up a livestream or something. So everyone can see what a good bitch you are for us.”

Theo ruffled through Stiles’ hair once more, smiling down at him. “That’ll have to be some other time however. Right now I’m too tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while - I've been on holiday and it's kind of hard to write things like these with your family hanging around.  
> I don't know when the last chapter will be up. I also don't know if I'll write anything else in this 'verse, but feel free to suggest things you'd like to see in either the next chapter or even for any later installments I might write.  
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Theo makes Stiles orgasm while they're out eating at a diner, and then afterwards he fucks him over the hood of his car in the parking lot. Then he brings Stiles to his apartment where he urinates on Stiles in the shower and then makes him suck him off. He then uses the shower hose to clean out Stiles' ass, before tying him up in his bedroom and fucking him with a vibrator. Finally, Theo fucks Stiles and then falls asleep on top of him. Stiles does not give explicit consent to anything, and he's still confused about their relationship. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few days, but I'm not making any promises.


End file.
